Cataclysm
by ZOMG its Angie
Summary: in which Sakura's violent streak doesn't end exactly how she expected it would- in honor of it being SasuSaku month


**I'll admit, the ending is kind of rushed, but my dad is telling me to go to bed and I know I'll lose the muse for this if I don't post it now. So... forgive me?**

* * *

.

.

.

Cataclysm

.

.

.

* * *

_Cat-a-clysm__/ˈkatəˌklizəm/:_

_Noun; a sudden violet upheaval, especially one of a social or physical nature._

…Seriously? I glared across the table at the dark haired boy sitting across from me with a snarky grin painted on his face.

"Is there something you're trying to _imply_?" Another smirk. Grr.

"Oh, of _course _not, Sakura. I'm just broadening my vocabulary like you always tell me to do." Sasuke smiled pleasantly, only Sasuke _never_ smiled pleasantly unless he was trying to mess with me. And I knew by the twinkle in his black eyes that he hadn't texted that word's definition to me for no reason.

"What are you trying to say, Sasuke?" I snapped, "I don't have time for this." Sasuke shrugged as he looked at his black coffee (two sugars, hold the crème).

"I'm not trying to say anything- I'm only pointing out the fact that you're very violent." Eye roll.

"Tsh, I do _not _have violet outbursts." Sasuke sat up straighter in his seat as his eyes snapped back up to meet my own.

"Sakura."

"What?"

"Do you _not _remember Naruto at all?" I glared at Sasuke. "You know, the annoying dobe who thinks we're best friends for some reason." Please. Sasuke and Naruto had a bromance like no other and Sasuke _knew it_. "You basically beat him up for living. Not that I'm against it. You just… over do it."

"I don't overdo anything. Naruto deserves every hit I give him."

"Really, Sakura? Including that time you threw him down a flight of _concrete _stairs?"

Was it my fault that Naruto had decided to _jump on my bed __**screaming **_when we had taken a trip to Suna Resorts? The blonde knew how much I liked sleeping in.

"He shouldn't have woken me." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Okay. What about the time when you kicked in in the face three times?" I grimaced as I felt a blush color my face. I remembered that time a little _too _well.

"He stole something very near and dear to me."

"Hn?"

"…my bra…"

"…not like you need one anyway."

"_Che_?" Without thinking, I lifted my fist and attempted to slam my fist into Sasuke's face. I learned two things in that split second after I had tried pummeling Sasuke. One, I was a very violet person who probably needed help. Two, Uchiha Sasuke was _incredibly fast_.

His hand tightened around my knuckles as his eyes, which blazed a bright, tantalizing black, bored into my face.

"Did you really think that would work, Sakura?" Honestly? I had. And since I was too stubborn to suck up my pride (and I admit, feeling particularly angry) I attempted to launch my other fist in Sasuke's face.

Bad move.

Sasuke had acted in a way that was meant to smack my right hand away from him, dragging across his torso to hit his waist. He miscalculated, however, how far forward I would fall.

…

I won't sugar coat it.

My face smashed against his for a moment. More importantly, my _lips _did. Yea, it was only for a second, but we both had felt it for that second, and that minute contact was enough to send a wave of heat to my face and my heart's pulse skyrocketing.

It was awkwardly, painfully quiet after that moment in time. Sasuke still held me tightly, but his eyes were focused on anything but me. I was still in my half lunge, unsure if I should move. Sasuke looked so still; one movement could shatter his statuesque performance.

"Um…" Sasuke slowly turned his head towards me. His jaw was tight, like he was trying to keep calm. Was he mad at me? I hadn't meant to anger him (much), I had only wanted to thwack him for insulting me! "That was…"

"Yea." Sasuke let go of me and I sat back down. We both ignored the looks the coffee-shop patrons were giving us. We could, however, only _try _to ignore the fact that we were both blushing.

* * *

**Some short fluff for Sasu-Saku month. Better stuff WILL come, I promise :D**


End file.
